


Our House is not a Home (Without you)

by GiftedPunk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedPunk/pseuds/GiftedPunk
Summary: Madam Mayor and Sheriff Swan are estranged and on the verge of divorce. Can their friends and family help fix a misunderstanding before its too late?





	Our House is not a Home (Without you)

Our House is not a Home (Without You.)

The Mansion stood abandoned. Devoid of the light, love and laughter that used to fill its every room, Regina refused to call this… home. Instead she chose to spend most of her time either at the office re-evaluating paperwork or, at Katherine`s town house, where the two women would sit in relative silence enjoying a glass of fine wine, while ignoring the elephant in the room. The brunettes impending divorce from Sheriff Swan, who Regina emphatically wished didn’t exist at this moment in time.

It was one such night, as Katherine once again watched Regina wrap her arms around herself, her thoughts preoccupied with her estranged wife, that the blonde tried to broach the subject of her best friends impending divorce.

“Regina” Katherine spoke gently  
“…”  
“Regina?”  
Smiling dejectedly Regina trembled, her fingertips moist as they brushed her soft cheek  
“Oh honey” 

Instantly beside her friend Katherine drew the trembling woman into her arms, and where once the stoic Mayor would have shied away, she now merely whimpered into the blonde’s soft sweater welcoming the solace of the embrace. Months of pent up hurt, humiliation, and frustration finally, released.

“I’m broken” Regina’s voice cracked with emotion 

Katherine tightened her embrace

“Her vows meant nothing, and like the fool I am, I believed all of her lies. All her promises” 

I choose you. Regina.  
I promise to be your friend, companion and lover,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary  
Your comrade in adventure  
Your student, and your teacher  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
and your accomplice in mischief.  
This I promise you, my equal in all things. 

“You love her” A statement not a question

Katherine felt Regina’s renewed trembling 

“Apparently, ‘The heart wants what the heart wants,’ and mine beats as one with Emma Swan, despite the knowledge of her extramarital activities”  
“And you’re completely positive Emma was having an affair? Only… it appears so out of character; I mean she practically worshiped the ground you walked on.” 

Untucking herself from Katherine`s embrace, Regina scooched to the other end of the couch to face the young lawyer.

“I keep wishing, hoping above all hope that maybe there has just been a terrible misunderstanding but, the distance between us and the text messages are irrefutable. Unfortunately, in this case I am not mistaken. Emma was indeed having an...” 

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, another bout of tears threatening her puffy, stinging eyes 

“Lying together after making love, our heartbeats strong and true, our limbs intertwined...” Regina closed her eyes exhaling slowly “She promised forever, and I was an absolute fool to believe she spoke the truth.”

Katherine smiled knowingly. Despite Mayor Mills vehement claims otherwise, the brunette had lost her heart completely to the ‘infuriating blonde’ the moment their eyes locked on the Mansion stoop all those years earlier. 

The road to true love had by no means been easy for the stubborn women. The constant back and forth of bickering and banter led most to believe the relationship nothing more than a tempestuous affair but, as time passed it was glaringly obvious to all, the love Regina and Emma shared was infallible and desperately true.

“Please tell me you’ve discussed the implications and ramifications of the divorce with Emma. I served the papers over four months ago. At least tell me you’ve spoken with her?”

Regina`s cheeks flushed crimson

“No. There has been no contact between us”  
“Regina” Katherine scolded “Shouldn’t you at least try to contact Emma-speak with her, before it`s too late?”  
Regina ran her fingers nervously through mussed brunette strands  
“It was too late the moment she strayed. Yet again, I was found severely lacking. I was not enough for the love of my life, Katherine. Don’t you understand? I tried my utmost best and I was still not worthy of love” 

Katherine eventually broke the prolonged silence

“Are you staying?”

Regina offered a half-hearted smile as Katherine threw a downy pillow and quilt in her direction 

SQ

Head high Katherine strode into the Sheriff’s office. Her cursed ex-husband, David stared blankly as his cursed ex-wife rapped furiously upon Sheriff Swans office door. 

“She isn`t here Katherine” David interrupted the blondes frantic knocking  
“When is the Sheriff expected back? I’ve tried to call but-”  
“Katherine… Emma quit.” David sighed heavily placing the files he was perusing into the cabinet before sliding the heavy drawer closed  
“Quit? What do you mean. Quit?”  
“The morning you served the divorce papers”  
“That was over four months ago David. How is Regina unaware of Emma’s resignation?” She asked incredulously 

David offered a wan smile and shrugged his shoulders 

“Where is she?”  
“What do you want with my daughter” David questioned  
“For what it`s worth I think Regina`s making a huge mistake and I need to talk to Emma before she signs those god damned divorce papers. Now are you going to help me save their marriage or not?”

David chuckled at his cursed ex-wife’s sudden determination to save the Saviours marriage to the reformed Evil Queen

“Her Majesty got to you too huh?” David chuckled “Emma`s at the Lake House, she`s-” David paused “Emma isn`t good Kat. Regina couldn`t have chosen a worse time to doubt Emma’s love for her, and her devotion to her, it`s-”  
“Broken her heart?”  
“Emma`s devastated.” David picked up the cruiser keys from the desk “Why don`t you let me drive you out there, then you can see for yourself?”

SQ

The gravel beneath the police cruiser`s tires crunched loudly as the car travelled slowly along the driveway. 

“What?” David asked “You`ve been staring at me since we got in the cruiser back at the Sheriff`s department”  
“You`re a good man.” Katherine stated matter-of-factly

Quickly glancing sideways David regarded Katherine, her face sincere 

“I`m sorry for the things that happened between us under the curse Kat.”  
“Me too. It wasn’t good. Although after Emma broke the curse everything between us made perfect sense. We were never in love. Never meant to be together; I was merely used as a distraction to keep you from Snow, your true love. After everything she’s put us through, if I can forgive Regina I don`t see why we can`t be friends, like we once were, back in the Enchanted Forest. If that`s something you’d consider?”  
“Friends would actually be great Kat” David smiled as he pulled the cruiser to a halt “Really great”

As the unlikely duo stepped from the cruiser Emma gingerly exited the Lake House. Rubbing her protruding belly, she sighed heavily before pulling blonde strands into a high tight ponytail. Anger rising, Emma moved both hands to her hips defiantly, as Katherine's eyes flared in disbelief

“David? Wha-” Katherine`s head shot between Emma and David then straight back to Emma  
“Like I said, Regina picked the wrong time to doubt Emma”  
“Dad. I told you not to come. I’m fine, and why would you bring my wife’s biatch of all people?” Emma scolded  
“Honey. Please. Calm down, you know its not good for you, or the…” Under Emma’s darkening scowl David didn’t dare finish “Katherine came to talk. She wants to help”  
“Ha” Emma scoffed “Yeah right that’s a good one because at our last meeting she wanted to help me sooo much, she served me with divorce papers.” Emma could barely utter her next words “If Regina didn’t lo-want to be married to me anymore, we could’ve talked about it.” Shaking her head Emma’s voice cracked with emotion “Instead she got you, her best friend biatch to serve me papers, and dump my duffle on my desk. She didn’t even have the decency to…” Inhaling deeply Emma grounded herself “Please just leave, and don`t come back. Either of you.”

Emma pushed the screen door open 

“Emma wait” Katherine implored taking a step forward

“Katherine. What?” Emma whipped around “It`s too raw, and I need all my strength for this pregnancy”

Emma caressed her swollen belly once more before disappearing inside leaving a shell-shocked Katherine staring after her 

“I-Its Regina’s?”  
“Of course. What the hell Kat?”  
“I was only asking. I`m-I don`t know? It’s just Regina’s positive Emma was-and how is this even possible?”  
“Emma had planned the perfect reveal, she was so excited. Then you arrived, and the rest as they say is history…” David shrugged  
“I am so sorry. If I’d known”  
“You’d have what? I don’t understand Kat. Why did Regina break my little girls heart?”

Heaving a heavy sigh Katherine attempted to explain

“Regina`s adamant Emma was/is having an affair.”

David rubbed the fine blonde scruff covering his chin

“An affair. Emma. With who? Rubbish”  
“Regina has found some rather incriminating evidence, but it isn’t my place to gossip, especially with her father-in-law. Regina trusts me, and I won’t be another in an extensive line of people who’ve betrayed her”  
“Ok-ay. I`m guessing you have some sort of plan to re-unite my daughter with her true love?”  
“Excellent time to finally admit the Evil Queen is Emma`s true love, Charming” Katherine gloated  
“I admit it’s taken time to accept Regina after everything we’ve been through but, I`ll be the first to admit she`s on the path to redemption and has changed for the better. I`m actually proud to call her family”  
“Get in Charming. We can brainstorm as you drive us back to town”

SQ

Rushing past Madam Mayors PA without so much as a by-your-leave, Snow barrelled into the Mayor’s office coming to an abrupt breathless halt in front of Regina, who arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the unscheduled intrusion 

“Snow?” Regina managed to keep the irritation from her voice which remained almost cordial, their relationship having thawed somewhat since her marriage to their daughter, although since their separation it had returned to being somewhat, frosty  
“Regina” Snow puffed “David sent me, something about the Lake House and alarms and he`ll meet you there straight away.”  
“I would have thought Sheriff Swan to be in the perfect position to deal with this matter instead of dragging David and I away from urgent Sheriff and town business?”  
“Emma`s out by the Old Toll Bridge”  
“Alone?” Regina`s face turned ashen, her stomach lurched as she quickly grabbed her keys, memories of earlier Toll Bridge incidents at the forefront of her mind  
Snow smiled knowingly  
“Yes alone, now hurry to the Lake House so David can get to the Toll Bridge to help my daughter”

SQ

Pulling up to the Lake House the Sheriff`s Cruiser was no-where in sight, and the house alarms were silent. Regina smelled a rat, not usually so easily duped she suspected the Charming`s with a little help from Katherine had obviously played to her weakness, Emma and her previous Toll Bridge incidents. Alright, she would take the bait.  
Stepping from the Mercedes Regina quietly walked along the veranda onto the back deck, where she froze staring at her soon to be ex-wife. Wearing maternity overalls and a loose fitting red jersey, Emma positively glowed as she relaxed on a sun lounger beneath a parasol, reading her favourite book.  
Regina had never seen Emma look quite as serene or as beautiful as she did in this moment, unable to contain her smile or the shiver that ran along her spine she took a tentative step towards the blonde before softly clearing her throat 

“Emma” 

Emma`s head whipped up from her book as a voice as smooth as velvet caused her skin to pimple and the butterflies that had lain dormant within her for all too long, to suddenly take flight 

“Regina?” Emma gasped her book slipping from her fingers onto the deck

Taking a tentative step forward Regina dared ask

“May I?” 

Reaching for the fallen book, Emma nodded her shocked assent. Regina was here. Emma had hoped but never dared believe, but now Regina was here. Placing the book carefully onto the small table beside her wife Regina moved to stand against the wooden railing looking out across the lake. An uncomfortable silence extended between them as each stole glances of the other when they believed the other not to be looking.

“How have you been?” Regina asked softly, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray the tumultuous emotions coursing through her  
“Honestly. I`ve been better”  
“I can attest to that” Regina agreed 

They both stared back out over the serene lake 

“I’m not exactly sure why you’ve come to the Lake House Regina, unless you want me to leave here too?” Emma tried to hide how vulnerable and afraid she felt, after-all the Lake House had belonged to Regina before they were married 

Warding off an impending migraine Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, letting the tension seep from her shoulders

“You know, you only pinch the bridge of your nose when you`re worried and upset”  
“You claim to know me so well Ms. Swan” Regina snipped 

Emma flinched at hearing her new/old title and status in Regina’s life 

“I`m your wife.” Emma whispered flatly “I have memorised and notice everything about you Regina”  
“Maybe once upon a time before you fell out of love with me” Raw with emotion Regina gripped the railing her knuckles blanching  
“Regina. You are the love of my life. No one has ever loved me the way you loved me, and I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are the reason why even at this moment, the saddest moment of my life, I smile. With all this confusion surrounding us, I understand. Even in betrayal. I trust, and even in pain, I love you.” Inhaling deeply Emma choked back the sob that threatened “It’s you who fell out of love with me. After a morning of making love I headed into the office, where suddenly Katherine thrust a manila envelope under my nose and dropped off my belongings. Adultery? Seriously Regina. You think so little of me that I would betray you and our love?”  
“I found the explicit text messages on your cell phone, and you had become somewhat distant. Then I’m lured to the Lake House by your idiot mother and my ex-best friend to find you positively glowing, obviously pregnant. Tell me Emma, what am I meant to believe?”  
“You were meant to believe in me Regina, your wife, and the possibility that the product of true love combined with our true love could create a miracle. You could`ve asked me. Why didn’t you ask me? I would have told you the truth. I`ve never lied to or betrayed you. I`ve asked David over a hundred times to delete those damn messages from my Mother, no way was I peeking into my parent’s sordid little nightshift trysts” Emma grimaced at the thought  
“Snow and David?” Regina gasped “Emma I-” Regina stepped forward her hand reaching for her wife  
“Don`t” Emma warned recoiling from her wife`s touch “Instead of having faith in me and our love you threw me away. Out of your life and our home. Without explanation or consideration, like I was nothing to you, and like so many before you, you just tossed me aside and didn’t look back”  
Regina remained silent realising her own insecurities had destroyed her marriage, and now it was too late.  
“I am sorry Emma.”  
Resigned to her fate Regina began to slowly walk away as Emma nervously chewing on her thumb debated whether to tell her wife about the parentage of their baby  
“It’s yours” Emma mumbled through her thumb 

Regina spun around, face ashen, had she heard Emma correctly?

“Excuse me?”  
“I’m so sorry Regina. You deserved to know about my pregnancy long before now. Confirmation was late at twelve weeks, and then the night I was going to surprise you...”  
“I got in first and surprised you with divorce papers” 

Regina sat down heavily beside her wife 

“You know how astute Henry is, to clever for his own good at times. I had to confide in him. I couldn’t lie to our son again. Over milkshake one evening Henry suggested we have a unique reveal. He was going to dress as a Super Hero, and as you returned home from work into the vestibule you’d see him standing beside a chalkboard that would read, ‘Every Super Hero needs a sidekick. Arriving February 2014.’ I thought you’d really love it. I was excited. I thought the reveal would rank up there with the happiest days of your life”  
“And I spoiled that. Emma, I-”

Emma shook her head not needing further apology 

“You know, there are two equally special dates that stand out above the others that I feel you need to be aware of” Regina ventured  
“Regina, this really isn’t necessary”  
“The day you smiled down upon me and without hesitation agreed to become my wife, and our wedding day, when we stood before our families and friends, and before even being asked you whispered… I do” 

Emma’s lips curled into a slight smile her mind preoccupied with happier memories 

“Have you signed the divorce papers?” Regina asked pensively 

Emma closed her eyes nodding slowly

“Katherine paid me a visit. I just assumed, so I signed the papers. It’s what you wanted”

Regina`s stomach plummeted and came to rest somewhere around her feet

“Emma. Is there any possibility I could fireball those papers in the hope that you might want to remain Mrs Swan-Mills?” Regina asked hopefully “I realise we are currently estranged but please, do not leave me Emma. I would love nothing more than the chance to remain Mrs Swan-Mills”  
“Regina, I-You can’t ever discard me again. We can argue, or you can give me the silent treatment until I make amends, but you can never discard me again. I mean it”  
“Never again my darling. Never again”

Emma`s heart fluttered wildly as she flashed Regina her lopsided grin. Bouncing into the brunette`s lap Emma threw her arms around her wife’s neck, nearly knocking them both backwards from the sun lounger.

“I love you, baby” Emma’s lips traced open mouthed kissed along the column of Regina’s neck  
“We’re having a baby?” Regina asked incredulously “We are pregnant, and I impregnated you?”

Capturing Regina’s lips, the brunette gently moaned into the tender kiss. Palm spreading tenderly across Emma’s swollen abdomen Regina felt the baby kick 

“I`m having your baby Regina. Our baby.” Emma whispered against her wife’s lips  
“How?”  
“My Queen. You of all people should know that ‘True love is the most powerful magic of all’”  
“Emma. Please return to the Mansion. Our house is not a home without you”

Fin


End file.
